Unibrow
by Rynn-Sama
Summary: Yzak has a unibrow and thinks that Diakka has forehead lice. What happens then is a jar of lice cream is passed around the whole group looking for it's owner.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this is the space for my disclaimer ^^ LOL First I want to say that I in no way own any of the Gundam series especially Gundam Seed. Also, I have really only seen like 10 episodes of Gundam Seed because school gets in the way of my Anime watching habits so when I have free time (like Reading Week or something) I am going to have a Gundam fest. So this fic is going to OOC as well as meant to just be taken as HUMOR! This in no way is meant to be a serious fic. One day a picture was drawn of Yzak with a unibrow and this story was spawned. Please enjoy ^^ (This is like my Weiss and Gundam Wing fic's)  
  
~  
  
Yzak cursed as he quickly pulled his uniform on. It was then that he decided no more late night "Hungry, Hungry Hippo" games with Diakka. Especially when they would have early ZAFT meetings the next morning.  
  
Why he had to attend this particular meeting, he didn't know. It would just be a bunch of the same stuff they heard every meeting. Either capture or destroy Strike. Blah, blah, blah. Then Athrun would get all emotional and pissy.  
  
Yzak ran down the hallway, making a mental note to shower when he got back from the meeting. Arriving at the meeting room he slowed his pace and walked in, pretending that he had been in no rush. He was the last to arrive.  
  
Nicol took one look at Yzak and ran away screaming. They decided that they could continue the meeting without Nicol.  
  
At the beginning of the meeting Diakka had thrown him a few strange looks but Yzak couldn't figure it out. Athrun would throw him a few looks as well and then start to laugh silently. Everyone seemed to be acting quite strange that morning.  
  
As the meeting continued, Diakka would rub his forehead, between they eyes, every few minutes and throw looks at Yzak.  
  
Something must be bothering him, Yzak thought.  
  
Soon Diakka was rubbing his forehead more and more often. Yzak couldn't figure out why Diakka's forehead was so itchy.  
  
By the end of the meeting, Diakka was continually rubbing his forehead while glaring in the direction of Yzak.  
  
As Yzak walked back to his room, he kept musing over why Diakka would have such an itchy forehead. Shrugging, Yzak decided to take his shower.  
  
~  
  
Athrun and Nicol were walking around aimlessly since there was nothing really to do at the moment. After the meeting, Athrun had gone off to look for Nicol. When he found him, they just continued to walk.  
  
"I never knew that about Yzak!" Nicol said "He just. he just looked so scary!"  
  
"It was the funniest thing I think I have ever seen in my life!" Athrun started to giggle again.  
  
As they walked, they heard a piercing scream coming from Yzak's room.  
  
"I can't believe that Yzak starts training that hard in the morning every day! He's going to hurt himself eventually!" Nicol said as he and Athrun continued walking.  
  
~  
  
Yzak was standing in front of his mirror performing his morning ritual. He had just gotten out of the shower and had a towel tied around his hips. He looked down at the cloth he held in his hands that was now full of wax and the hair from his forehead.  
  
"Well aren't you just a sexy beast!" Yzak said as he posed in the mirror. He leaned closer to the mirror rubbing the area between his eyes where the hot wax had just pulled out the middle of his unibrow.  
  
Yzak thought his unibrow was ultra sexy and he hated to do this to it every morning, but the fear of forehead lice, which was very attracted to unibrows, stopped him from keeping his ultra sexy unibrow.  
  
"THAT'S IT!" Yzak suddenly exclaimed "Diakka must have forehead lice! That's why he kept rubbing his forehead in the meeting!!"  
  
Yzak then began to panic hoping that he hadn't some how gotten the lice from Diakka the night before while playing 'Hungry, Hungry Hippos'. He thought about the game and mostly the only odd behavior that Diakka had shown was dancing around the room singing "Hungry, hungry hippos!" over and over again. Diakka wasn't preoccupied with his forehead last night like he was this morning at the meeting. That meant that Diakka must have contracted the forehead lice sometime after the game and before the meeting.  
  
Athrun was beside Diakka during the meeting though, so Yzaks poor unibrow should be safe.  
  
Yzak rubbed the now bald area between his newly separated eyebrows once again. He didn't worry too much though because by the next morning the sexy unibrow would return, having re-grown during his sleep, to be waxed once more.  
  
Yzak had been told that the more you wax, the less painful it is to do it again. He proved this thesis wrong because every morning it seemed to hurt more than the one before  
  
~  
  
Dear Mom,  
  
How are you? Things are great here at ZAFT! I really miss you though. so does my unibrow.  
  
Yes mom, I am waxing the unibrow every day like you told me to, so I can avoid forehead lice.  
  
Speaking of forehead lice, we had a meeting this morning. During the whole meeting Diakka kept rubbing and scratching his forehead and I couldn't figure out why. Then, when I was waxing the unibrow, I figured out that it must be forehead lice! Do you know what I should do to protect the precious unibrow?  
  
Love your little squash boy,  
  
Yzak  
  
~  
  
Dear Yzak,  
  
You'll find enclosed a jar of lice cream. It's the same cream that I used to rid your fathers unibrow of lice back in the day. It works really well.  
  
Now had it on to Diakka like a good little squash boy.  
  
Love,  
  
Mom  
  
~  
  
Yzak looked at the jar of lice cream in his hands. How was he going to give it to Diakka?  
  
"Forehead lice is a very personal thing" Yzak though out loud. "I couldn't embarrass Diakka by giving him the cream in front of other people. I can't even give it to him myself. I feel really bad for him."  
  
Yzak put the cream down on his bed and then went and looked at the mirror. At the moment, he had two well defined eyebrows but Yzak knew that while he slept the sexy unibrow would grow back.  
  
Yzak lifted one eyebrow and then the other. He kept alternating for a few seconds and then winked at himself.  
  
"Rrawow! I really am a sexy beast!" Yzak smiled at himself and then turned back to his bed and the jar of lice cream. It was then that the thought struck him.  
  
"I can sneak into Diakka's quarters and leave the cream on his bed! Then no one else will see and he won't know who figured out his secret! Yzak said proudly.  
  
~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Yzak was dressed in his black thermals. He knew they would come in handy one day. He had also put on black gloves and he had a women's nylon knee sock on his head. He was ready to sneak into Diakka's room to deliver the lice cream.  
  
He strapped his favorite pink fanny pack around his waist and he then deposited the cream into the fanny pack. Zipping up the zipper he dropped to the floor and started to do the army crawl along the floor to his door using his elbows to pull himself along.  
  
Once he had reached the door, he jumped up and did a Charlie's Angels pose by making his fingers in the shape of a gun. He then backed up against the door frame and looked both ways down the hallway and seeing the coast clear he started to hum the theme to Mission Impossible as he dropped into a roll. Rolling across the hallway he jumped up as he reached the doorway across from his. With his back to the wall, he hugged against it and started to move down the hallway, still humming.  
  
When he was about halfway down the hallway he started to do cartwheels and then broke into back flips. After his wonderful gymnast stunts, Yzak continued to army crawl along the floor until he reached Diakka's room.  
  
Jumping up once again into a Charlie's Angels pose he checked both ways down the hallway to make sure that no one could see him. The hallway was still deserted.  
  
Opening the door to Diakka's room, Yzak peeked inside to make sure Diakka wasn't there. Diakka was no where to be found.  
  
Dropping to the floor, he army crawled the whole way to Diakka's bed and then reached into his florescent pink fanny pack and grabbed the lice cream. He placed it neatly on Diakka's pillow. He then saw a discarded towel on the floor. Yzak remembered the time that he and his mom had gone on a cruise together and every time the maid was in the room they would leave a towel animal on the bed. Grabbing the towel, Yzak made it look like a hippo and then placed it nicely beside the cream.  
  
"Maybe he'll figure it out from the hippo" Yzak though aloud because only Diakka and he were part of the elite Hungry Hungry Hippos club.  
  
Yzak took the towel and changed it to look like an elephant and then he left the room.  
  
He walked normally back down the hallway. Once he reached his room, he pulled the nylon off his head and unclipped the fanny pack.  
  
"Mission accomplished" Yzak smiled.  
  
~  
  
Athrun had gone to the Security room just to check something out but the sight picked up by one of the security cameras was too precious for him not to stop and watch.  
  
He watched as Yzak, dressed in black, snuck his way very creatively to Diakka's room. Too bad there weren't any cameras in the personal quarters so Athrun could see exactly what Yzak was up to. Still the cartwheels and back flips were just so funny that Athrun laughed so hard that he started to cry.  
  
As he wiped a tear away, Athrun made a mental note to get a copy of that particular security tape.  
  
~  
  
Diakka stretched and yawned while opening the door to his room. It had been a long day and he was ready to go to sleep.  
  
Glancing at the bed he saw a towel elephant sitting beside his pillow.  
  
"What the?" Diakka muttered in confusion as he walked closer to the bed. He picked up the towel elephant.  
  
"Well aren't you just so cute!" Diakka said and then placed the towel elephant on his night table. It was then that something else on the bed caught his attention. It was a jar of some sort.  
  
"Forehead Lice Cream" Diakka read from the label. 'What the hell is lice cream doing in my room?"  
  
Diakka thought over the day. He had told Athrun to go and get the book he had borrowed from his room. Did Athrun have forehead lice?  
  
Diakka looked at the bedside table. The book Athrun had lent him was in fact gone which meant that Athrun had been in his room.  
  
"Maybe Athrun somehow dropped it when he was in here to pick up his book" Diakka thought aloud.  
  
Diakka couldn't believe that Athrun had forehead lice. He pondered on this for a moment and decided that the cream had to be Athrun's because no one else had been in his room. Not wanting to upset Athrun, Diakka decided to just leave the cream in Athrun's room the next day. That way he wouldn't draw any attention to Athrun's forehead lice.  
  
~  
  
Once again it was a wonderful morning as Yzak got out of the shower singing to himself.  
  
"If you think I'm sexy and you want my body come on baby let me know" Yzak sung while he wrapped a towel around himself.  
  
"If you think I'm sexy and you want my unibrow come on baby let me know" Yzak smiled at his reflection in the mirror as he began to pet the unibrow that had grown back during the night.  
  
Yzak got out his jar of wax and used a toothpick to spread some of the wax around the middle of his forehead.  
  
Grabbing a strip of cloth he smoothed it along the areas of his forehead where he had put the wax still humming to himself. He then ripped the cloth off with a loud scream.  
  
Once the pain had subsided Yzak looked in the mirror to see not one but two eye brows and he continued to sing.  
  
"I'm too sexy for my unibrow, too sexy for my unibrow, too sexy for one brow! I'm a Zafty you know what I mean and I do my little turn in my Gundam. In my Gundam, in my Gundam yeah! I shake my little tush in my Gundam!" Yzak sang as he wiggled his bum.  
  
After he had gotten dressed Yzak noticed a note that had been shoved under his door. He picked up the paper and read it.  
  
To Helga the Pink Hippo,  
  
In the rec room at 1300HRS we shall have a showdown. Be there or be square!  
  
Arnold the Orange Hippo.  
  
Yzak smiled at Diakka's challenge. "I'm going to whip your sorry orange hippo ass!"  
  
~ 


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Okay hey peoples! I know that it has been FOREVER since I last updated this story. But I got busy with the Seed Santa Letters during the holidays and just never really got around to finishing this up. Once again we've got another chapter for the Unibrow and my hope is to get the next chapters finished soon. Also back in the day when I first started Unibrow, I didn't like the spelling of Dearka and so I used Diakka (because it looks more like it sounds). In most everything else I use Dearka but I think that I may just finish up with Diakka in this fic because I don't want to go back and change all the other stuff.

Thanks for reading ((kisses))

--

Diakka walked down the hallway, ha had just been in Athrun's room leaving the forehead lice cream. Diakka shook his head wondering how the poor sucker had gotten forehead lice. Diakka had just kicked the jar of lice cream under the chair of Athrun's desk. That way Athrun would just think that he misplaced the cream and not know that someone knew his secret.

Forehead lice was so rare that Diakka had never heard of anyone that actually had it. He did know that it was attracted to unibrows. Maybe Athrun had a unibrow he was hiding like Yzak. Maybe Diakka was surrounded by unibrowed freaks! Who knew what Klueze's eyebrows or brow looked like under that mask!

Diakka looked down at his watch. 1100HRS just enough time to shower before his match with Yzak.

--

Yzak clipped his pick cloak into place. It was part of the Triple-H C club rules that ceremonial cloaks must be worn during challenges.

The Triple-H C club or Hungry Hungry Hippo's Club club was an elite club that Diakka and Yzak had created themselves. No one else belonged to the Triple-H C club but that's the way Yzak liked it.

Each member of the Triple-H C club had one specific colored hippo on the game and they were allowed to name their hippo. Yzak had chosen the pink hippo and taken a black permanent marker and drew a unibrow on it. It was such a sexy pink unibrowed hippo. It had taken Yzak weeks to name his hippo but after a long period of mediation, Helga had come to him.

Diakka had chosen the orange hippo. Diakka, thinking that floofy hair was sexy, had taken some fuzzy yellow stuff and glued it to the hear of the orange hippo. He told everyone that Arnold, for Arnold was the name of Diakka's hippo, had taken after him. Diakka and Yzak were both very fond of their hippos and they took great care of their game.

After creating the Triple-H C club and naming their hippo's Diakka and Yzak had deicided that they wanted to make it more fun by having ceremonial robes. So Yzak and Diakka wrote Yzak's mom and she made a pink cloak for Yzak and an orange cloak for Diakka.

The cloaks were to be worn during official Triple-H C club matches and at the end of the match the looser would have to parade around the ship in the winners cloak, saying how unworthy they were compared to the other. This of course had been Yzak's idea.

Yzak looked down at his watch. It was finally 1300HRS and an evil smile crept onto Yzak's face.

Yzak walked down the long corridor until he came to the common room which was where Yzak and Diakka had held all of their Triple-H C club meetings. It was also known as the rec room.

Diakka was already there, dressed in all of his orange hippo splendor.

"It too you long enough. I was starting to think you were too scared of Arnold to show up!" Diakka smirked.

"Ha! Helga could beat you any day and you know it! Besides, I wanted to make an entrance. I'm good at doing that!" Yzak stuck his tongue out at Diakka.

"Whatever. Let's just get this started. It's best two out of three I've decided. There is something nice about the number three. Not too short, but it also doesn't drag the operation on forever either. Yes, it better be two out of three I say. I gave the challenge so I get to choose." Diakka said as he got out the Hungry Hungry Hippos game and started to set it up. The green and yellow hippos were unclaimed and therefore useless.

"I like two out of three. Are you ready to get stomped into the ground football head?" Yzak cackled.

Diakka stared at Yzak in confusion. "What are you on? Where did football head come from?"

Yzak paused for a moment and stared at Diakka. "I really don't know. I kinda just said what came to mind first. I'm not saying that any of it is supposed to make sense! Come on!"

The two sat in silence for a moment.

"How about we just play?" Diakka said pointing at the game.

"Right…" Yzak said.

Just then Nicol walked in.

"Hey guys! What are you doing?"

"DO YOU MIND! This is a sacred Triple-H C club meeting! Are you a part of the Triple-H C club? I think not so that means that you are not invited!" Yzak said as he stuck his nose in the air.

"Wait a minute Yzak! We could use Nicole. He can say start and stuff so that it's a fair game!" Diakka smiled.

"What id I don't want a fair game?" Yzak muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Nicol asked.

Yzak glared at Nicol.

"Nothing…"

Diakka and Yzak positioned themselves with their arms raised over the lever for their particular hippo in the game.

"Okay… START!" Nicol said with a smile.

Yzak started to push down on the handle of his hippo, over and over again so that the head of the pink hippo shot out and started to gobble up the little white marbles in the middle of the game.

Diakka was trying to do the same but, Arnold's head seemed to be gibbled and it wouldn't move properly but it pathetically twitched, trying to move.

"Wait! Wait my hippo is stuck!" Diakka cried out.

"Mwahahahahahahahahaha! Never Mortal! Nicol said start so you should have made sure your hippo was in working order!" Yzak said as he hurriedly continued whacking the lever for his hippo.

"I win! I Win! I WIN!" Yzak shouted with glee as Helga gobbled up the last of the white marbles.

"Game one goes to Helga." Nicol stated.

Diakka just glared.

"I hate you!"

"Is your hippo working?" Nicol asked.

Diakka played around with Arnold for a moment then hit the leaver. Arnolds head shot forward.

"Yup. Arnold is ready and set!" Diakka smiled.

"Okay, GO!" Nicol called out.

--

A/N: Okay so just one last note. I did not make up Hungry Hungry Hippos. It's a real game and I just love to play it LOL


End file.
